<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>马龙的二十八岁 by bearrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924193">马龙的二十八岁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite'>bearrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我一直在各个任务中寻找你的踪迹，去制造偶然，等待必然。计算出不会改变时代的小事件，去和你相遇，和马龙相遇。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>獒龙 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>马龙的二十八岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>马龙二十八岁了，作为一个时间旅行者来说已经有点老了——不能说是老了，是有点“超龄”。他用这二十八年的时间在自己的全部生命里甚至自己生命长度之外来回穿梭。在经历了如此之多后，他想他该歇脚了，像个普通人一样慢慢生活直至寿数尽去。</p><p>他这样想着，在张继科身后掐断了一根烟，烟草簌簌落下。夜半的时候，无论多细微的声音都显得无限大。张继科闷闷翻了个身，青黑的纹身从逐渐滑落的被褥里不断冒出来。</p><p>他跟张继科在一起的时候，总会有许许多多奇怪而秘密的轶事发生。</p><p>比如他们发生关系不过七十二个小时，他却对他充满了不可说的感情——满得几乎溢出来。这些感情不止喜欢，还包括强烈的依赖感，强烈的对其小毛病的不耐，强烈的想抱住他亲吻他的冲动，强烈的性欲望，云云。</p><p>对一个普通人、即使是对一个时间旅行者来说，这样的感情也足以让他脸红了。见过大风大浪如他，此时也想不明白，只能咬着手指躲在他的感情载体背后，生怕人家在梦里也能看到他。</p><p>这就像是把几十年积累下来的感情压缩进了七十二小时。他二十八岁的心脏里容量尚小，只感觉沉甸甸的让人喘不过气。</p><p>是有人从中作梗吗？马龙想，仰躺着。他总觉得也许他身边的这位张继科，也同他一样地藏着什么秘密，但是他从脑海里的七十二小时中寻找蛛丝马迹，脑子里却一片混沌。他们这类人本该对时间极其敏感，现在他感觉自己正在失去这份敏感……时间旅行者的身体同其他人一样慢慢老去，——有没有可能是其身体机制为了保护自我不受时间黑幕的副作用，而唯独让海马体提前衰老呢？</p><p>如果是这样，他悉听尊便。此刻他悄悄伸手按住胸膛，试着接触那份强烈而真实的心跳。张继科在他身边毫无防备地呼吸着。这就好像在张继科身后进行着一场隐秘的自渎。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>时间旅行者的工作，类似促销派发、微商代理，是可以当兼职做的。</p><p>每一个时间旅行者，自然成长，且在途中利用业余时间接到任务，穿越到另一个时间段去考察社会环境，回来反馈给上层以便更好的规划改造。马龙干活干着干着，偶尔会产生疑问：到底在规划些什么呢？每个人的生活依旧是有缺陷且不可知的，他也时不时地会和周围的人发生摩擦。</p><p>答案不得而知。但他身而为时间旅行者，肩上背负时间旅行者的责任。这是一个时间旅行者当道维稳的时代。他们匿名活着，过着两种生活，直到马龙现在的年龄，该退休了……</p><p>他的心态依旧年少，有着让人脸红的热情。比方说，虽然张继科带给他的感情难以承受，他却仍执意飞蛾扑火，想方设法和他黏在一块儿。</p><p>这在他们时间旅行者的圈子里，叫做“我要停下来和他慢慢变老了”。</p><p>经常地，许昕在奔跑着，等待跑去一个不属于年轻的他的时代，恰巧能看到马龙不慌不忙走过，去买两支甜筒，一个巧克力的，一个牛奶的。</p><p> </p><p>他们像模像样地前戏了那么些日子，终于在一个夜里，张继科对他说：“退休吧，把以后的日子全忘掉，我们从头来过。”</p><p>“我退休，你养我喔？”</p><p>马龙二十八，工龄二十八，从出生一个月就做起，此刻好像所有岁月统统流走，不再重要如生命。他慢慢正视张继科隔在醒酒器另一侧的脸，被压缩得扁平宽阔，还在笑出八颗硕大的牙齿。他缓缓地亲在光滑玻璃上，像亲在张继科的牙上。随后慢慢回身，缩进沙发里。</p><p>张继科的打火机是马龙的送给他的生日礼物，玩得不很好，有时还会烧到手指。马龙打开它，面上不挂什么表情地，看它燃烧指尖，指尖逐渐融化，融进火焰之中。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>皮卡里，马龙打开了音响。</p><p>Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth，给我点根烟 让我吞云吐雾，<br/>You're the only one that wants me around，<br/>你是唯一一个希望我陪伴在你身边的人，<br/>And I can think of a thousand reasons why，<br/>而我可以想出成千上万个原因，<br/>I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I，我不再相信你 且怀疑我们的关系，<br/>Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth，给我点根烟 让我吞云吐雾，<br/>You're the only one that wants me to die，<br/>却也只是你 希望我消逝在你面前。 </p><p> </p><p>张继科握着方向盘，再一次试着从月球表面出发，他的引擎显然不够好。皮卡就这样一半高一半低地，仿佛被人提起一般漂浮在了半空中。</p><p>远处一颗超新星爆炸了，漫长等待过去，他们终于看到它闪烁的遗迹。</p><p>假如张继科是一个时间旅行者，他比马龙稍大一些，也是时候退休了，企望这是他最后一次旅行。超龄旅行，耗损太多。</p><p>他们静静飘浮着。张继科说嘴痒了，要抽烟。马龙就探过头去和他磨嘴皮子。屡试不爽。</p><p>马龙坐回副驾驶，漫不经心地问：“难道这个世界的我们要一直在这儿漂着吗？”</p><p>张继科答：非也。“过一会儿有个飞船驶过来会把我们接走，我们在那里和各自的头儿联系，然后分道扬镳，再也不见。”</p><p>马龙沉默了，他的目光平视前方大朵星云，主色调紫色是他最爱的颜色。</p><p>他说：“我没有在我的后半生里见过你。”</p><p>张继科迟疑了一下：“我之前不知道。”</p><p>“我应该想到的，”他补上，“总有一个世界里我们毫无交集，就像这一个又一个毫无交集的世界一样。”</p><p>马龙说：“现在你破坏这个设定了。”</p><p>“…对不起…”</p><p>张继科低声说着。</p><p>“我只是希望能在每个世界里都能和你早点遇上。”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>“……我们是宇宙里最快的时间旅行者，所以我们被派来互相打探……”</p><p>“看看你们其他的人过得好不好，工作做得到不到位。”</p><p>“…就像我之前说的，这短暂的皮卡之游后，我们就再也没见面了。”</p><p>“所以此后，我一直在各个任务中寻找你的踪迹，去制造偶然，等待必然。计算出不会改变时代的小事件，去和你相遇，和马龙相遇。”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>他们的皮卡漂浮在半空，这是一个小概率事件。他们的门窗紧闭，像一个集装箱。张继科不敢抽烟，他的喉咙又紧又干。</p><p>在马龙发现之前，这辆可以看见星云的皮卡不过是送给他的二十九岁生日礼物。而真实存在的那一辆漂浮在数百年之后。马龙在一次任务结束后，无意穿越到了张继科的副驾。他们停泊在万星之中，那晚的月色很美。</p><p>他们分别之后，张继科穿梭在他的后半生却再没有找到过马龙。——因而有了现时来到他面前，为他庆祝这一次的生日。</p><p>张继科拿出打火机，眼神瞟到他的副驾。</p><p>“打开窗户的话，你会消失吗？”</p><p>张继科摇摇头，不太确定。</p><p>“……”他的目光不偏向半分，仅以一边侧脸对着张继科。“你的烟熏到我也没关系。*”他说，眼里亮晶晶的。</p><p>“我们会受到时间的惩罚。”</p><p>“我奔跑了二十八年，可能现在要继续奔跑下去。——你有没有想过？也许这就是我们的宿命——在二十八岁时相遇，然后消失？而之前我所穿梭过的我的后半生，其实都是制造的假象？为了让我安心跑过二十八年……”</p><p>“无论如何，现在回想那一生，可能没有任何一个时间段，比遇上你的这一年要更真实。”</p><p>“所以，机缘也好，命定也好……我现在并不后悔。”</p><p>一颗超新星在马龙的眼睛里悄然暴死，明亮的尘埃从他的眼里掉落下来，变成一片旋即湮灭的光芒。</p><p>“生日快乐，马龙。”</p><p>张继科轻声说。</p><p>时间之外，一辆轻小无质量的皮卡就此泯亡。它承载着马龙整个辽阔的二十八岁，埋葬了他二十八年最大的沉默，浸入无限星河之中。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>